stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Clause Elberg
|occupation = Chief Engineer |rank = Lieutenant commander |image2 = Older_Elberg_2.jpg |caption2 = Elberg in the 2280s |insignia1 = |insignia2 = }} Clause Elberg was born in the city of Munich, Germany. He was the son of an owner of a famous brewery, where he had many pleasant memories of the old Earth cultural celebration, known as Oktoberfest. Starfleet career He joined Starfleet when he was 19 and became an engineer. His first ship to be posted on was the ship T'pau. In 2258 he married Lena Hertzen after he met her on Alpha Centauri. Their son Paul Elberg was born the same year. He would later serve on the as a transporter lieutenant were he first met and befriended Michele Tyler. In 2265 he was promoted to lieutenant commander and chief engineer of the transport ship [[USS Quasar]] under captain Allen Clark. shortly after Elberg was promoted, one of Elberg's ypunger officers Nick Sather made some modifications to the warp drive without Elberg’s permission. This change to the warp drive caused an imbalance, which sent the Quasar into a warm hole placing them in Klingon space. The ship was shortly afterwards captured by a Klingon task force under Commander Kruge. His boarding party stole the ship’s cargo of dilitheume, killed several crewmembers, and sent the ship back to Federation space. On the USS EAGLE In 2269 he was chief engineer and third in command of the under Zach Banner. One week after the Eagle was launched unknown to Elberg the captain’s mirror counter part attempted to kill him and take his place. Zach Banner ordered him to install a device that would cause a reaction with the warp drive to transport the ship to the mirror universe. Once the mirror Banner’s plan was stopped Elberg attempted to reactivate the warp drive that was not working so they may return to their own universe. While the was chasing the USS Eagle the ship went into the Romulan neutral zone. Forcing the ISS Eagle to fall back and Elberg would receive help repairing his warp engines from the Romulans of the Romulan Republic. In early 2270 Elberg was in command of the eagle while Banner and Tyler beamed over to investigate the captain's old ship, the . Unknown to them the ship was under control of an insane alien computer that raised the shields preventing their escape. Elberg took ensign Oakley Gelson’s idea of using the ship’s phasers to lower the Bismarck s shields but this only caused the computer to fire back at the Eagle taking out their weapons. Elberg the obeyed Banner’s order to launch a group of shuttles on auto pilot filled with anti matter to ram the Bismarck. The plan was only a distraction for Banner to take out the computer and it worked perfectly. Elberg and the crew brought the Bismarck back to a federation star base. He was even still serving as chief engineer by the 2280s under her new captain Katy Garretson. (Star Trek: Eagle) Chronology *2235: Clause Elberg is born on earth *2253: Elberg enters Starfleet Academy *2265: Elberg is promoted to lieutenant commander and chief engineer of the SS Quasar *2269: Elberg is promoted to chief engineer of the USS Eagle Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet engineering personnel